U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 to Meeker relates to a spectacle frame with attachable one-piece slide-on rim. More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 indicates that the spectacle combination allows the wearer of eye glasses to change a single pair of glasses to match any individual fashion or mood. The basic spectacle unit is a combination of two lens, two lens rims, two temple members and a nose bridge. To complete the combination there are a number of attachable pairs of one-piece lens rim covers of various colors, designs, shapes and materials. The easily slid on lens rim covers are securely held in position by a lip, friction tape, magnetic strips or a snap-on type of friction fitting arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 to Sadler relates to magnetic means for securing auxiliary lenses to eyeglasses. More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 indicates that an eyeglass device is provided which includes frames adapted for fitting on and being supported by a human wearer's head. Primary lenses are set within the frames and have an external shape. The eyeglass device also has auxiliary lenses which have an external shape which generally corresponds to the external shape of the primary lenses. First magnetic members are attached to the frames, and second magnetic members are attached to the auxiliary lenses in positions which correspond to the positions of the first magnetic members in the frames. The second magnetic members are arranged for engagement with the first magnetic members to thereby secure the auxiliary lenses to the eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,571 to Spencer et al. relates to clip-on type sunglasses with bridge mounting. More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,571 indicates that clip-on type sunglasses include a mounting arrangement in which the bridge portion of the sunglass frame is adapted to fit behind the bridge of the eyeglasses on which the sunglasses are mounted, forming part of the mounting arrangement which also includes a pair of mounting clips, one located at the bottom of each eyewire, at the middle thereof, which receive the lower edges of the frame of the eyeglasses on which the sunglasses are mounted.
A series of patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,343,858, 6,550,913 and 6,705,722 to Zelman relate to auxiliary eyewear attachment methods and apparatus. More particularly, these patents indicate that a method and apparatus for mounting auxiliary eyeglasses on conventional eyeglasses in which magnets are attached to appendages on the auxiliary eyeglasses mating with magnets mounted on the temple extensions of conventional eyeglasses are provided. The magnets on the auxiliary eyeglasses are mounted in sockets formed on the appendages of the auxiliary eyeglasses such that their maximum magnetic force is oriented vertically or parallel to the plane of the conventional eyeglass frame. The appendages on the auxiliary eyeglass frame fit beneath the temple extensions on the conventional eyeglasses frame to hold the auxiliary frames in place.
Of note, none of the above-mentioned patents provide for a magnetic field blocking member (e.g., to aid in proper placement of an auxiliary spectacle frame relative to a primary spectacle frame).